When It Comes Down To This
by Kez Ramsey
Summary: conclusion now up1R, This is for you Aislin! So close yet so far away! Will Heero ever express his feelings for Relena? The date, the plan and the fall from the Starbuck's rooftop.
1. Asking

Hey there fellow gundam wing fans, (atleast I hope you like gw, otherwise you've picked the wrong story.) Well, this is my first jab in the dark at the gw universe using only characters that don't belong to me. Just to warn, my sap as well as most of my fanfic writng skills are a bit lacking. I bet you're glad you chose to read my fic now, *cheezy game show host smile* Anyways, it's all up to I suppose (but just this time) so read and enjoy. I hope.

~!~ All of this is in no way mine nor will it be we anytime in the future. Ah, well . . .

_______________________________________________________________________

Walking. It was such a simple thing. One foot forward then the next, one step at a time. There were few complications or even obstacles for that matter that one had to overcome in order to maintain a steady gait. Too bad the same couldn't be said said for things such as living and loving.

Walking was also something that took little brainwork - which was fortunate for Relena as she was trying to sort out thoughts that had been compressed into the back of her mind for so long it was hard to pick them apart. One thing blurred into another so that all her problems she had put away seemed to be one big mess of enigmatic grey matter.

Relena stopped and let out a sigh. One thing was clear though despite the muddle. Her unrest had a theme to it and that theme just happened to be five foot seven, with dark brown hair and deep prussian blue eyes. Heero . . . 

Survival was an easy thing. You killed your enemies and you lived. You completed your mission and then you received another one. It was all laid out nicely and cleanly what you had to do and how you were to do it. Easy.

This, however, was not. Heero conceded.

This was beyoned easy, beyond hard even. This had no wrong and no rights. There were no parameters or guidelines to follow, there were only shades of grey* to get lost in. This was life and Heero was having a difficult time learning about it, let alone understanding it. Then again, it probably wasn't all that advantages to him that his teacher just happened to be Duo.

"So, that's how it is, Heero my man, that's how it is." he finished.

Heero gave him a look that suggested more explanation was needed.

"What? I told you what I know. What more do you want?"

"What you're saying doesn't make any sense. It can't be true." Heero stated.

"Ah, what's the point? The perfect soldier knows everything anyway, right?" Duo remarked, "Why'd ya even ask if ya weren't gonna listen to the answer. Huh?"

"As I recall, the question was rhetorical, besides, braidboy, who in their right mind listens to you?" Wufei commented from across the room.

"Hey, no one asked you!"

"No one asked you - what's your point?"

Duo grumbled to himself, but then a thought hit him, "Hey, Wu-man, come here for a sec." Wufei gave an unimressed look but complied. "Would you please inform our ignorant friend here that Quatre is Arabian."

Wufei didn't have time to answer as Trowa and Quatre entered the room, both with armfuls of shopping bags. Quatre was cheerful as ever while Trowa looked like he had been killed mercilessly and then brought back to life against his will.

"Whoa, where you two bin?" Duo piped.

"Well, I needed to pick up a new vest because this one," Quatre tugged at the infamous purple garment, "is getting a bit old. Hilde suggested the flea market - and look at all the great stuff I found there!" he said with glee, showing off the all the shopping bags he and Trowa had.

"Hey, Quatre, you're Arabian, right?" Duo blurted out.

Quatre smirked slightly, "Jeez, Duo, you make it sound like it's some horrible flaw in the grand scheme of things." he remarked as he rummaged through one of the parcels. Finally, he triumphantly pulled out a new, tailored purple vest. The thing was a carbon copy of what he already had on but he displayed it with the pinash of a game show host. "See? Isn't it great?"

"Sure." Duo mumbled. He got up and began pilfering through the bags himself. After a few seconds, he unveiled a small plastic tub. "Hey, Quatre, what's this?"

"Oh, that's an all natural herbal supplement. The man at the stand said if I took one of these a day I'd never have to worry about hyper-tension or falling asleep on the job." Quatre replied.

"But you don't fall asleep on the job nor do are you hyper-tensive." Wufei commented matter-of-factly.

"Well, I know - but if I ever suffer from any of those ailments - "

"Hey, can I try one? I'll just take into the kitchen and - "

"Sure, sure, Duo. So, as long as I take one a day I won't have to worry about ever -"

"I told him it was a waste of money, and that most of those herbal drug sellers are just charlatans out to make some cash." Trowa interrupted.

Quatre seemed offended by the jab at his naivete and gathered together his merchandise indignantly. "Duo, come back here with my herbal supplement - I'm leaving."

Duo came bouncing out with the tub in his hands and a huge grin on his face. He handed over the container gingerly and then disappeared at Hilde's call from the backyard.

A few moments later she came inside carrying a tray of delicious smelling hamburger patties. She set them down in the kitchen and then returned ordering everyone out.

"All right, let's go, move it." she shooed, "Outta here, wait no you Heero, you're invited to dinner, remember? Trowa, Wufei - now." the two obediently did as told, fearing an counter action Hilde might take.

***********************************

"So, when are you going to ask Relena out?" Duo blurted out as he grabbed for another hamburger. 

"Duo," Hilde scolded, "Don't be so damn blunt. It's rude."

Heero's response to the comment was a silent Death Glare directed towards the braided wonder. Duo gave him a cheezy smile in return as if to say "whoop." in his usual manner.

The meal went on mostly without mishap after that save for the few times when Duo's foot decided to find itself a comfortable spot in his mouth, but that was usually followed up by a slap from Hilde or a Death Glare from Heero, or a combination of the two. Needless to say, Hilde and Duo kept up most of the conversation with Heero muttering a few affirmations here and there as he ate. Just as dinner was being cleaned up, the phone rang;

"I'll get it!" Duo exclaimed excitedly as he jumped up and ran to the other room. Seconds later he could be heard bellowing, "Relena? Now, what's the chance that you'd be phoning me just when-" as he re-entered the kitchen, he found that Heero was nowhere in sight and that the patio door was wide open. Hilde looked innocent and shrugged.

"Just when what, Duo?" Relena asked.

Duo had almost forgotten about her having been caught up in the stupor of his own plan's failure. "Ah, nothing. Bye, gotta go."

"But you asked me to call-" Relena was cut off as Duo hung up and whipped out the patio door in search of Heero.

Eventually, he found him, sitting in his car, staring out at the road.

"Hey, buddy,"

Heero looked up but said nothing.

"Ah, c'mon, I was just trying to help."

"No one ever asked you Duo."

"So? Like the Wu-man said, that never stopped me before." Duo decided a new angle was worth a try, "What are you going to do, avoid her for the rest of your life?" Heero gave no response, so Duo tried one last ploy, "Ya know, if you don't ask her soon, I'll just have to keep coming up with ways to hook you two up, myself."

With that Heero reached over and slammed the passenger's side door in his face and then sped off.

**********************************

Quatre wandered about his house until he finally found himself in the kitchen. Sleepily, he yawned and began pouring himself a healthy serving of java. As he brought up the steaming liquid to his lips, a idea hit him. He quickly put down the mug and grabbed the tub of herbal vitamins. Without even looking into it, he plucked out two and popped them back.

"Well, the label does say to take them whenever you feel tired or lazy, and I still feel pretty sleepy right now. This should do me better than my usual cup of coffee." Almost instantly he felt renewed and piping with energy, "Wow, these really do work. I knew Trowa was wrong!" Quatre sang happily as he went on his merry way to get ready for the day.

***********************************

Heero had the fleeting thought that perhaps he had said something terribly wrong. To the left of him lay a temptuous open window.

Relena laughed despite herself, "You're asking me out, Heero Yuy?" she asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had Heero contemplating an escape plan.

"Umm, no . . ." Relena's mood changed visibly, "I mean yes. Yes." he stuttered.

Relena eyed him coyly, "You're not sure?" she smiled.

This was a predicament, there was little more he could do to make himself out as a complete idiot, now. Heero groaned, "I'm sorry." he looked up to Relena then down to the floor, "I'm-"

"Where's the real Heero Yuy?" Relena demanded.

"Hn?"

"That's more like it."Relena's smile broadened, "Heero, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Now, he was really confused, she was not sticking to the plan. But he nodded.

"Great, pick me up at six." Relena said cheerfully.

Heero wasn't sure whether his mission was a success or a failure either way, when he looked up at her he didn't much care afterward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dun duh, dunh. So what do ya think? Perhaps, as Aislin sticks to familiar territory, I should too. But if you want the exciting conclusion, tell me and I'll make it so. (No flames would be preferable but I'm open to anything really) Thanx for reading.


	2. The Exciting Conclusion!

Everyone run and hide, it's another dreaded author's note! @ I would just like to re-itterate that my sap sucks, so if this story does any of the characters shame, flame me, I deserve it. Also, Heero might seem a little out character. There were two ways I could have portrayed him: distanced space cadet, or clueless guy out to make the girl of his dreams happy. Come on, you have to admit clueless Heero is more fun and much more enjoyable for all you hardcore 1/R fans! Anyways, I'm ranting again. Hope you enjoy.

~!~ Disclaimer: GW is not mine, however the great conspiracy discussed within is.

Now, tally ho - onward the fic:

"What do you mean you don't know where he is? Isn't that your job?" Duo remarked.

Rashid, at three times the pilot's height, stared down at him, "I'm sorry, Master Quatre has gone out." he stated.

"Well, isn't that like the guy." Duo mumbled turning to Trowa and Wufei behind him, "Q's not here."

"Another one of your brilliant plans, foiled." Wufei commented with an unimpressed look. 

"Hey! I got Heero and Relena together, didn't I?" Duo defended.

"They got themselves together." Trowa clarified.

"I never get any credit around here!" the braided wonder threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Come on, there's no point sticking around here." Wufei said from the end of the driveway.

Trowa and Duo walked off towards him.

"I wonder where that guy could be? He never misses our Saturday night poker game." Duo was grumbling, "Jeez, first Heero bails on us and now him . . . we can't play only the three of us." Hey, he thought cheerfully, I know. Wade loves poker! . . . .

**************************

Heero pulled up in a certain silver lambourghini, that looked very familiar to Relena. She laughed as she hopped in, "Nice car, does Milliardo know you're borrowing it again?"

Heero shrugged, "Jag's in the shop." he replied, avoiding her question. "So where do you want to go?"

It was Relena's turn to shrug, "I dunno."

Heero turned the ignition and the car roared to life once again. He backed out with precision all the while racking his brain for a suitable place to take Relena on a date. When nothing came to mind, he looked down for a minute and then offered this, "Somewhere without a dress code." Blue jeans and his favourite orange golf shirt was the extent of Heero's 'good' clothes. Meanwhile Relena donned a simple light blue dress that had an empire waist and spaghetti straps. Her hair was piled artfully atop her head.

"How about Anthony's downtown?" she suggested.

Having been driving in the opposite direction of downtown, Heero nodded and then did a 180 effortlessly to correct. The drive thereon was eventless.They arrived at Anthony's, a reputable dining establishment known for the good food and occaisional round of drinks on the house, and were seated within seconds.

Sitting across from each other, silence hung in between them. Relena made a grab at some light conversation, -- "So, what's up with the jag?" Heero shrugged, -- to no avail.

Heero looked up at Relena who seemed to be pondering something else to bring up, he gave a slight smile, "Duo was over-" he began to explain.

Relena laughed and put her hand up to stop him, "Enough said." She then looked up to Heero to find that he had found new interest in the menu, "Ya know, you and Duo make a good pair, an odd pair, but a good one."

From the edge of the menu, an inquisitive eyebrow could be seen. "I think you over-estimate my friendship with him." he said dryly.

"Not like that!" Relena responded sheepishly, " I mean, it's good that you have him around." She leaned over the table to him and reaching out, grabbed his menu down so that they were at eye-level with each other, "He keeps you in touch with this little thing I like to call 'life'."

"He tries to." Heero added, in spite of himself.

*************************************

"AH, man." Duo sighed as he kicked a stone out of his way, "I can't believe this! Two recruits and two no-shows! All because of some stupid pool pump? What's up with that?" he dug his hands into his pockets, trudging along beside Trowa.

"Guess it's time for you to go on back home to your junkpile." Wufei quipped.

"Hey! It may be a junkpile, but it's my junkpile!" Duo defended.

Just then someone came hurtling through the trio, knocking Duo on his arse and sending Trowa flying into Wufei.

"Why I oughta-"

"You idiopathic cur! By my-"

However both Wufei and Duo stopped short, as their unknown assailant circled around and greeted them, "Hey, guys!" Quatre exclaimed. He did not at all look very Quatre-esc. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were untidy and mismatched; he looked like he had gotten ready in the dark all the while fleeing for his life.

"Quatre, I didn't know you could rollerblade." Trowa said.

Quatre looked down at the blades he wore, "Neither did I, until tonight that is."

Duo regarded his friend with a suspicious eye, " Rollerblading? You ditched our poker game for rollerblading? You better have a girl come crashing into me too. And soon, because that, man, is totally unacceptable."

"The game!" Quatre said, "Oh, I'm so sorry. It must have slipped my mind. Maybe I should get some gingko-biloba too . . . Hey, I'll make it up to you guys! How about I take you to Starbucks, no wait, I've got a better idea!" He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, "This," he explained, showing the paper to his friends, "Is going to change the world! Come on! Follow me! I got a plan, I need your help!" with that he sped off again.

With little else to do, the remainder of the Gboys gave a shrug in unison and followed the little critter off on this 'mission'.

*******************************

"Well, dinner was good, don't you think?" Relena casually asked as she and Heero strolled down the street together. It was all lit up with different advertisements and the air smelled of summer blooms.

Heero gave an intense stare into seemingly nothing but then nodded, "Good, yeah."

"So . . . I picked dinner, now you have to pick something!" Relena challenged.

"Uh . . . ."

"Heero, come on, it's not that hard." Relena spun around, "Look at everything here, there's gotta be something you're interested in."

Heero's glance danced to a nearby RadioShack, but he dismissed the idea. Nothing else seemed to hold much promise. He shrugged, "Why don't we just walk and talk?"

"You're joking right?" Relena smirked. When Heero didn't respond, her smile broadened and she nodded, slipping her arm into his, "Okay. So how's work at the Preventer's going? . . . .

**************************************

"Did you actually cook up this plan all by yourself, Quatre?" Duo asked, amazed at the complexity and brainwork put into the plan he had just been told.

"Well, no." Quatre admitted, "I was watching morning cartoons and well, that Coyote just inspired me!"

"Since when do you watch cartoons?" Wufei dared to ask of reformed Quatre.

"Since he rollerblades." Trowa answered. The four of them sat on the roof of a Starbucks. Quatre, foremost to the other pilots, had laid out his piece of paper and explained his revolutionary plan while his friends listened in awe.

Duo suddenly began laughing, he slapped Quatre on the back. "Ahh, that was a good one, Q-man, really. You had us all going there for a minute." Quatre glared at the braided wonder with disdain. He looked over to Wufei and Trowa who were both sporting smirks but were nodding their share of credit to the boy.

"This isn't a joke!" Quatre yelled, "Starbucks is just a front for an international conspiracy led by the leaders of Earth and the colonies. If we don't do something to stop them, their scheme bent on world domination through genetically altered coffee beans will lead to the apacolypse!"

*****************************************

"Relena," Heero stepped in front of her in order to face her, "actually, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." he grabbed hold of her hands in his, steeling himself for the moment he had been practicing over and over in his head for the past hour.

"Yes, Heero?"

**************************************

"I see it now," Quatre stood up and clutched his paper protectively, "You're part of the conspiracy, aren't you? Don't worry friends, I'll save you from their brainwashing! You will be their minions no longer!"

"Whoa, Quatre. Just calm down." Duo got up, his hands held defensively in front of him.

Quatre flinched. He stepped back anxiously and pulled a gun from behind him, "Stay back, all of you! I'll have none of you terrorist ways! The Liberation, my revolution, will be my tribute to you!" His heroic speech done, Quatre pulled out yet another contraption from behind his back - this one resembling something Batman might have used - snapped the trigger and glided off to martyrdom down the rope the gadget projected.

****************************************

Heero looked away for a moment, then down at the hands his held. "This date . . . well, I wanted to tell you something. . . " he trailed off again, then with renewed confidence as Relena squeezed his hands encouragingly, he looked up to her, "Relena, you mean more to me than anything else. I would do anything to make sure you were never hurt ever again." a tear rolled down her cheek, he brushed it away gently, "I -"

**************************************

"In the name of my comrades and oppressed coffee beans everywhere!" Quatre screamed at the top of his lungs as he swung down from the roof of the Starbucks, "I will vanquish the foul demon that has hidden itself right under your noses citizens. I will-" the latter end of his delivery was put to an end as the cord on which he clung snapped and had him fall the rest of the eight feet to the ground.

***************************************

Relena had seen the dark figure on top of the roof of the Starbucks, but had paid it no attention. Past Heero's choppy hair, directly in her line of sight she could now clearly see who it was. Though her heart ached to hear what she knew was coming, concern for her friend vocalized defiantly, "Oh my god! Is that Quatre?"

Heero's last sentence, the three words he had worked so hard to utter, were completely swallowed up by Relena's frantic cry and then the gasps and shouts of onlookers.

****************************************

Quatre got up shakily, "Fear not, citizens. I am unharmed." he said triumphantly.

***************************************

Heero reluctantly turned around to see Quatre amidst the crowd that had gathered. From up above, Duo, Trowa and Wufei could be seen watching in disbelief. Duo must have caught sight of Heero because he waved until he got his attention.

"Heero! Get him! He's gone mad!" Duo instructed once he did.

Heero, with his patented Death Glare now fixed on the Arabian waving off concerned passerbys and going on about some conspiracy to the public, nodded solenmly. I'll get him. he thought, narrowed eyes swimming with cold hate.

*****************************************

Quatre didn't know what hit him. He was explaining the evils of Starbucks as he seen his flash of buring prussian blue and then the next thing he knew, he had found the solid ground once more, but this time with his head. As consciousness slipped away, he faintly recalled the words "Omae o koruso." before complete darkness engulfed him.

*****************************************

Quatre woke up, rubbing his head. Everyone was around his bed watching him carefully. Then he realized he wasn't in his bed, but moreso the stiff kind the hospital uses, the ones that smelled like formaldehyde and mouthwash.

"What happened?" he asked the assemblage.

"Quatre, we almost lost you." Relena exclaimed.

"You ODed, man." Duo clarified.

"I what? But I've never touched any kind of narcotics in my life!"

"Wasn't drugs," Wufei said, "Purely caffeine."

Duo looked bashful, "Those pills," he laughed nervously, "See, I switched them for the coffee beans Hilde had bought the other day. I like the instant stuff ya know, Maxwell House, so I wanted to get rid of them. I didn't actually think you'd mistake them for those pills of yours!" he explained, "I'm so sorry!"

Quatre laughed, "Is that all? Wow . . . .Well, back to tea, I guess."

"Those coffee beans must have been drugged or something. There's no way -" Relena was cut off,

Duo grabbed an extra sheet from the bedside table and wrapped it around himself like a cape. Opening it up, he said, "Look, I'm Quatre. I am the terror that walks in the night - I am the warrior of the java beans! Mwa ha ha ha!" Everyone laughed, everyone that is except Heero.

fin

Ahhh, maybe next time. Tee hee, who here wants to kill me now? *narrator voice* Thus the exciting conclusion to our story ends. ra ha ha. Thanks for reading. Oh, and tell me what ya think? Shoud I forgo another GWfic for the sake of the characters? You never know, I might add a sequel to this and you know what that means . . . sequels always finish what the originals started . . . .


End file.
